Little Ichigo Meets Soul Society
by dyingUta
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo was nine years old when he died. It wasn't in a blaze of glory and bravery after protecting his family. It wasn't in an unfortunate but impersonal car accident. Ichigo died, but he wasn't sure if it was the fall or the drowning. He was too busy praying for a peaceful afterlife with his mother. Please Review


The first thing Kurosaki Ichigo heard as he woke up was the sound of muffled raindrops hitting asphalt. He rubbed his eyes open and found himself standing at the edge of Karakura Bridge. His mind was foggy but he knew this scenery was all wrong. He was struck with a sense of deja vu. He couldn't be standing there. He couldn't because…

Ichigo gasped and looked down at his chest. Indeed there was a long chain hanging from it, just like he had seen in the ghosts around town. The orange haired boy cried as he realised how much he had messed up his plan. He hadn't gone to Heaven like his mom had. He was stuck here on Earth and now he would never see his mom's smile or hear her tinkling laugh again.

Breath caught in heaves as he kept crying, Ichigo felt a lonely pang in his chest. He couldn't even return home. His mother had told him how dad wasn't able to see ghosts, and Karin and Yuzu were too young to deal with their brother's death. Ichigo would have to keep hanging at the bridge or find somewhere else to stay the night. Not that the rain affected him, but Ichigo found the sensation of things passing through his body to be very uncomfortable.

Ichigo startled, shoulders hunching, as he heard what sounded like wooden sandals pacing hurriedly towards him. He comforted himself with the knowledge that the person wouldn't be able to see him so he wasn't in any danger. (Actually now that he was dead, Ichigo wondered if he could even get hurt).

When the man, for it was a man running towards him, came into view Ichigo felt a spark of something inside him. It felt as if a part of him recognized the man in traditional clothing and was instinctively afraid.

Ichigo tried to run but it was too late. He wasn't used to walking outside his body much less running around. The man soon caught up to him and Ichigo could only whimper. What would happen to him? Would he die again?

He turned to face his opponent only to be surprised when he met the man's sad gaze. The stranger had light blond hair peeking out from a bucket hat and silver grey eyes. He was sporting a thin scruffy beard Ichigo had seen on his father's cheek a few days after his last shave. He had a cane by his side but Ichigo had seen him walking normally before.

For someone who exuded such a scary aura he looked entirely harmless. There was also the fact that they've been staring at each other for a while now, the rain doing nothing to mask Ichigo's tear streaked face as it passed right through him. Finally the man made his move, asking softly.

"What are you doing alone in the rain Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo flinched and stepped back.

"H-how do you know my name? Why can you see me? _Who are you_?"

The man didn't move as he answered Ichigo's questions and if it weren't for his sad, sad eyes Ichigo would take him for emotionless because of how calm and even his voice was.

"My name is Urahara Kisuke. I'm your dad's friend. I own a candy shop down the street near the park. And I can see you because I have a very strong soul and rather special job. You see Kurosaki-kun, I help souls to pass on to the afterlife. I'm going to help you either way Kurosaki-kun, but I'd like to know first how you've ended up in this situation"

Overwhelmed by everything he'd heard and feeling the memories he'd tried to keep at bay taking over his mind, Ichigo began crying again. The man - Urahara-san - just kept watch with his calm eyes and Ichigo finally managed to gasp out "My mom"

It was like a dam breaking and Ichigo couldn't it in anymore. He couldn't stop blabbing about how he kept searching for his mom's spirit by the river bank before finally accepting she must've moved on instead of becoming a ghost like many in this town. He told Urahara-san about his plan of going to her but somehow getting stopped in the way there by the chain hanging from the hole in his chest. Urahara-san said nothing and Ichigo kept talking until he was exhausted and there were no more tears to shed. Then Urahara-san grasped his cane tightly and said

"I see. What I'm about to do now is a Soul Burial. I'll only hit you lightly on the forehead with my cane, it won't hurt. This will send you to Soul Society which is where all souls go after death. It is a very big place and I won't promise that you'll be able to find your mom among so many people. But that doesn't mean you have to be miserable, Kurosaki-kun. Roam the land and make new friends. There is a school there called Shin'o Academy if you want to help others like I'll do to you now. But remember, don't tell the others my name. Just say it was a friendly, passing Shinigami"

After this speech he gave Ichigo a mischievous smile and tapped him on the forehead with his cane. As he was engulfed with light, Ichigo strained his ears as he heard the man say

"Good luck, Kurosaki Ichigo. I hope I don't regret sending you away with so little information"


End file.
